Frederick
Frederick (フレデリク Furederiku, translated Frederik in the Japanese version) is a character from Fire Emblem: Awakening. According to the official Japanese website, he is voiced by Daisuke Ono.http://www.nintendo.co.jp/3ds/afej/characters/chara5.html He is voiced by Kyle Hebert in the English version. Profile Frederick is a veteran who prefers to guide others, and is Chrom's deputy in the Shepherds. Frederick is first introduced in the Prologue when Chrom and Lissa find the Avatar unconscious. He is a bit skeptical of their amnesia, but he eventually trusts Chrom's judgement in trusting the Avatar. Frederick accompanies Chrom throughout his journey in Ylisse to stop the Ylisse-Plegia war. When Emmeryn is nearly assassinated, he advises her to leave the capital for a short while. However Ylisstol is attacked by Plegia, causing Emmeryn to return in order to parley with Gangrel. Emmeryn orders Frederick to stay with Chrom, which he humbly accepts. After Emmeryn's sacrifice, Frederick feels that he's failed his duty as a Knight of Ylisse, but he recovers and vows to continue to serve and protect Chrom and Lissa. After the war, regardless if he's married or not, Frederick becomes the newest knight captain for Ylisse and devotes his time to keep the peace in Ylisse and train new recruits. In Frederick's support with Panne, in his youth Frederick was attacked by a wolf. Upon seeing Panne in her Taguel form, this trauma resurfaces. Frederick appears to dislike bear meat as shown with his support with the Avatar. In his support with Lissa, he says he does not know how to relax. Personality Frederick is extremely serious and has a no nonsense personality. He is a skeptic and earned him the nickname "Frederick the Wary" from Chrom. He is very patient, dealing with Lissa's antics and Chrom's reckless behavior to no end, but Frederick cares for Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn, feeling the need to protect and serve them at all costs. However, his brand of service range from preparing their clothes for the next day to the point of doing ridiculous things such as clearing their path of all debris, even leaves and twigs so they do not trip. Maribelle even says he is more like a butler in the way that he acts. He enjoys making fires the most out of anyone in the army. His birthday is August 26th. In Game Base Stats | Great Knight |1 |28 |13 |2 |12 |10 |6 |14 |3 |7 | Discipline Outdoor Fighter | Sword - D Lance - B Axe - D | Silver Lance |} Growth Rates |110% |65% |10% |55% |50% |40% |55% |25% |} Supports Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lissa *Sumia *Sully *Maribelle *Miriel *Cordelia *Panne *Nowi *Tharja *Olivia *Cherche Other Supports *Chrom *The Avatar (Male) *Virion *Henry *Frederick's Children Class Sets *Cavalier - Promotes to Paladin or Great Knight *Knight - Promotes to Great Knight or General *Wyvern Rider - Promotes to Wyvern Lord or Griffon Rider *Dread Fighter - Requires Dread Scroll Overall Base Class Fredrick is the Oifey of Awakening, meaning he will be an exp sponge for much of the first half of the game. Frederick is a perfectly capable unit with modest strength, speed, skill, and defense growths on top of a guaranteed HP boost every level. Frederick can also learn Luna (which would be a good skill to pass down on to his child, if married) before hitting Chapter 11 with proper level grinding, making his role as an offensive force much more prominent. Frederick needs to be wary of mages due to his lower resistance, especially as a Great Knight. Also, true to his Archetype, he may fall behind later in the game once units begin to promote, but is still useful nonetheless. However all is not lost for Frederick as the Reclassing system will break him out of his archetype's curse and eventually, like everyone else, bring him to his maximum potential. His base class comes from the Cavalier line, so he will start off with Discipline which will make Frederick a mobile jack-of-all-trades physical unit. Outdoor Fighter will boost Frederick's effectiveness in the initial half of the game due to the large amount of outdoor maps. Frederick can slide reclass into a Paladin once he reaches level 10. He can grab Defender to boost his stats in a Pair Up and most importantly Aegis, to mostly halve incoming magic regardless of his class. Reclassing Frederick's two reclassing sets are the Wyvern Rider and Knight lines. Frederick performs moderately well as both sets due to their physical nature though both focus on separate stats. As a Knight and a General, Frederick will get a good boost in defenses though he will need to be wary of mages especially in these classes. Frederick can grab Aegis to boost his physical defenses making him even harder to take down physically. Taking the role of a Wyvern Rider class, mainly as a Wyvern Lord, Frederick will be a offensive force with free mobility on all terrains. Quick Burn will make him a good first wave attacker and boost his semi-average skill and speed and Swordbreaker for extra utility. As a Griffon Rider, he will get a decent amount of speed and skill added after taking some points from strength. Deliverer will expand his attack range and Lancebreaker serves as another utility move for Frederick. Quotes Event Tile *"...Hmm? I'd better pick this up lest someone stumble on it..."' (item) *"I took it upon myself to clear away a bit of gravel here. Safety first!" (exp) *"I managed some extra training. I must stay sharp to protect my comrades." (weapon exp) Relationship Tile Asking *"You seem to be in a fine mood. Was bear meat on the menu today?" (happy) *"I've noticed you've been working hard. Trying to fulfill some lifelong dream?" (dreams) Relpying *"No, I was just thinking about starting fires. ...Er, campfires, of course." (happy) *"You mean when I'm not serving the Shepherds? I gather rare mushrooms." (free time) *"I would be honored to keep you safe. Let our enemies break themselves against us!" (team up) Asking - Child *"You seem dreadfully tired, (name). Is there anything I can do for you?" (concern) *"(name), what was life like in the future? ...If you don't mind me asking." (story) *"I enjoy fighting by your side, but why don't we spar with each other now and then?" (train) Replying - Child *"The thought is enough. ...That, or a week's worth of prechopped firewood." (gift) *"Of course. But a clash that epic will require an equally epic venue! I shall think on it." (train) *"Oh, don't worry. I'm in as good of shape as I've ever been." (concern) *"Until you arrived, I fought and worked only on the Shepherds' behalf. The usual knightly things - digging wells, knitting warm clothes... Shall I make you a jacket? I could stitch "Papa's Pride and Joy" on the back." (story) Level Up *"I will use this power to protect us all!" (6+ stats up) *"I must admit, I've outdone myself!" (4-5 stats up) *"No knight fears the slow-but-steady road." (2-3 stats up) *"I suppose I need to apply myself more." (0-1 stat up) *"There's not much more to learn from this class." (0-1 stat up, most capped) Class Change *"I will always be a knight at heart." Armory *"You are buying me something? How thoughtful." (buying) *"My possessions are Ylisse's possessions." (selling) *"A keen weapon can make or break a knight." (forging) Barracks Greetings *"Good morning, Avatar. Taking an early break?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Resting for a change?" (afternoon) *"Good evening, Avatar. Calling it a night?" (evening) *"Avatar, it's getting late. Are you patrolling the camp?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (Avatar's birthday) Roster Chrom's lieutenant, an Ylissean knight who is sincere to a fault. He tends to demand tremendous effort for seemingly trivial things, and prefaces such exercises with a grin. The fondest of starting fires. Born on August 26th. Confession Final Chapter Battle Support Boost *"Careful." *"Shall we?" *"None shall harm you!" *"My steel is yours!" *"For victory." *"Believe." *"Hold on!" *"Never fear!" *"I have your back." *"Don't get careless!" Dual strike *"Pardon me!" *"If I may!" *"My turn." *"Allow me." *"Once more!" Dual Guard *"Not while I draw breath." *"Hold on." *"I think not." Defeated enemy: *"Huh! Predictable." *"Hmm. A challenge." *"There." *"Alas for you." *sighs* Partner Defeated Enemy *"My thanks." *"Thank you." *"Always impressive." Critical/Skill Activated: *"Now!" *"Pick a god and pray!" *"Farewell!" *"Your last breath approaches." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Frederick - Cold Lieutenant :As Ylisse's new knight captian, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Few ever forgot his glowing smile and idle quips, even as he doled out tasks that would break a wyvern. ; Frederick and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Frederick, above all else. ; Frederick and Lissa : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Lissa often visited his charges in town to report concernsóand transgressionsóto her husband. ; Frederick and Sully : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Sully, assisted him, becoming an object of admiration for strong women the world round. ; Frederick and Miriel : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Alas, his wife, Miriel, would often vanish for weeks at a time as she pursued her studies. ; Frederick and Sumia : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Sumia, traded her lance for a peaceful stretch of pasture and raised a happy group of pegasi. ; Frederick and Maribelle : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Maribelle, did her own part for Ylisse by studying hard and becoming a respected magistrate. ; Frederick and Panne : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Panne, showed no interest in his work but gradually learned to enjoy human life. ; Frederick and Cordelia : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife. Teaching was hard for Cordelia, however, as she was forced to neglect her own gifts. ; Frederick and Nowi : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife, Nowi, frequently came to the training yard to lend a hand or instill terror in a new charge. ; Frederick and Tharja : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. Tharja's rare appearances at the training yard sent terrified recruits screaming into the night. ; Frederick and Olivia : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits. His wife Olivia's dances were said to keep his resolve strong and open the minds of his charges. ; Frederick and Cherche : As Ylisse's new knight captain, Frederick took charge of keeping the peace and training new recruits with his wife, Cherche. Students quickly learned to fear the couple's famously disarming smiles. Etymology Frederick an English form of a German name meaning "peaceful ruler", coming from frid (peace), and ric (ruler, power). http://www.behindthename.com/name/frederick Trivia *Frederick shares his English voice actor, Kyle Hebert, with Validar. *Frederick also shares his Japanese voice actor, Daisuke Ono, with Priam. Gallery File:Frederik Portrait.jpg|Frederick's portrait in Awakening. File:frederick confession.jpg|Frederick confessing his feelings to the Avatar. File:FrederickConfession.jpg|Frederick's full confession File:FE3DSCut in of Frederick.png|Frederick's Unused Full Portrait of his Critical cutscene. File:Frederickconcept.jpg|Concept art of Frederick Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Awakening Characters